


The Kryptonian who landed in the hidden leaf

by EmisonandMaleoFan



Category: DCU, Naruto, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmisonandMaleoFan/pseuds/EmisonandMaleoFan
Summary: Kara had a Sister who crash landed in the hidden leaf where she met a young Itachi. They grew up together and Now Karen wants to find Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Karen Starr/Itachi Uchia
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Karen pod crashed landed in the middle of the road. As it was opened the first person she saw was a young boy with red eyes. Karen spoke " Hello what's you're name?" The boy looked at her. " My name is Itachi Uchia. Come with me so I can keep you safe." Itachi grabbed Karen hand as he led her to his house. When he walked in his father asked " Itachi who is this young girl." Itachi answered " Her name is Karen i brought her with me to keep her safe.." His father said " Good. She doesn't seem human tho she could be the Kryptonian we were suppose to look after." Karen looked shocked" how do you know that." Itachi father smiled " My eyes allow me to see in the future." Karen looked at him in awe. Itachi said " Can she stay with us please." His father said " Yes she can." 


	2. Itachi and Karen Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 years after they met Itachi and Karen protected the hidden leaf village. Now Karen wants to go meet her long lost sister

**14 years later**

Itachi was sitting in the hokage office finishing his work before handing the reigns to Naruto. Karen comes over and gives him a quick kiss. Itachi looks at her and says " How's Sasuke and Sakura relationship going." He was always worried about his little brother. Karen smirks " He's fine in fact i think he's going to propose to her." Itachi is taken a back by this he knew Sasuke was in love but he didn't think he would move this fast. Shisui appears and tells Itachi " there's no trouble in the village lord sixth." Itachi smiles " Good I in trust Naruto to keep the peace as the seventh Hokage. I'm going to help my fiancee find her older sister." Karen smiles she will finally be able to meet Kara after all this time. 


End file.
